1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control system arranged to engage a clutch automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a vehicle that includes a semi-automatic transmission, with which, while a driver performs a shifting operation, clutch operation is left up to automatic control by a control unit. The driver does not have to operate a clutch and suffices to perform an accelerator operation, a braking operation, and a shift operation.
A prior art of such a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-286060. With the prior art, a clutch engagement operation is controlled in accordance with engine rotational speed and engine rotational acceleration. More specifically, the clutch is controlled so that when the engine rotational speed is low and the engine rotational acceleration is high, the clutch is engaged slowly or a clutch engagement amount is made small. Clutch engagement is thereby controlled optimally in accordance with the stepping-on of an accelerator pedal.